


So Canach and Cyanospore are Buddies

by Krahka



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Definitely-Not-Dating, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Nonbinary Character, Other, Precursor Crafting, not-dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krahka/pseuds/Krahka
Summary: Canach receives an invitation from his friend and occasional kissing partner, Cyanospore, via their skritt friends throwing rocks at him until he visits them in Lion's Arch for a harebrained scheme to offload a bunch of defective bombs and probably not stolen silverware. There are too many Gnashblades. Canach is very tired.





	So Canach and Cyanospore are Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Cyanospore is my Sylvari Thief main, they're not the Commander but they're pals with her. They're the Royal Knight of Skrittsberg and a Warmaster of the Vigil which they probably shouldn't've made them. (Either thing.) This takes place after Heart of Thorns but before Head of the Snake. This pairing is Very Stupid and I love it. ENjoy

Canach wasn’t sure if Cyanospore’s new method of getting messages to him really was less annoying than the old one. In the past, they would attach their messages to the cloth-tipped arrows they would attach explosives to, jump out of the bushes and yell “Think fast!” as they shot it at him, getting way too excited every time he batted it away with his shield in panic and disappointed in him when he ignored it and the dulled arrows bounced off the armor because it meant that he wasn’t “combat ready”.  
But now they were sending their skritt friends out to find “the big buff spiky green cactus pal with the sparkle moon shield”. He had been called that by those exact words by at least four different skritt, plus one other skritt who had delivered six letters but would keep adding new adjectives to him such as “barky” and “purple princess eyes” and “the cranky mans who’s just so mean to his lover’s nice squire who’s just trying to give him sweet letters from their beloved and she knows the rules of courtly love mean that he’s not supposed to show the world how much he loves his knight but he doesn’t need to yell at her: a skritt and a super loyal squire”. The problem with this - sobbing about courtly love aside - was that whereas before Cyanospore would have to be within shooting range to get his attention, now they and their skritt friends could find him anywhere in Tyria.   
This skritt was mostly into throwing rocks at him while he was walking down the streets of Divinity’s Reach. After chasing him down with his sword, the skritt dropped a letter and skittered off into the alleyway. At least he didn’t yell “Incoming! Woo!”  
“Dear Canach,  
Meet me at the Mystic Forge I got a really cool idea BRING JUNK BAD BOMBS (lots!)  
Love, Cyanospore   
P.S. it’s best if lots of kinds and ones you don’t need and wanna trade in for better ones I know you know what to do. Get bad bombs make them good! It’s great!  
P.S.S DON'T tell the Seraph because I'm pretty sure it’s legal in LA but I don’t know if it’s legal in DR but I’m doing this in LA so it’s not their problem it’s all fine”  
It was probably best to see what they were planning so they didn’t accidentally blow up Lion’s Arch. After all, Countess Anise had given him permission to go after Cyanospore if “they appear to be engaging in something dangerous and illegal that could jeopardize Kryta’s relationship with the Vigil or if you two want to go out on a date.” This counted as the former. Canach had never taken advantage of this “date” clause. The few intimate moments in the Maguuma jungle with Mordemoth pressing against their minds, threatening an eternity of servitude that made them cling to whomever they could to think about anyone else. After the Dragon’s death, they went their separate ways and were certainly not “dating”. He had no idea why the Countess was under the impression that they were.  
Besides, he had some used mortar rounds that needed to be disposed of. So he left a note with one of the members of the Shining Blade explaining that he would be in Lion’s Arch for at most an afternoon to meet with his contact in the Vigil and that the Countess had specifically given him permission for this, but that if she needed his services, he would be by the Mystic Forge.   
Canach proceeded through the Asura gate carefully, concentrating on keeping his shield up and eyes open as best he was able through the disorientation of magically appearing in a completely different city. Cyanospore was probably waiting for him by the gates to ambush him with hugs, or perhaps was lying in wait above him with a bucket of water ready to dump on him. But when he emerged and regained his bearings, there was Cyanospore with a box under their arm, just waving at him.   
“Hey! Hey! Canach! Hey! Got the stuff?”  
Canach gestured towards the bandolier of useless grenades that he had brought for this occasion.  
“I hope that whatever scheme it is you have in mind won’t add any further charges to my billet.”  
“Nah, it’ll be fine. I paid off the real Gnashblade and both of the fake ones so the Lionguard should be off our backs. One of the fake Gnashblades even sold me some neat fake Black Lion boots. See?”  
They pointed at their boots, black leather with little gold buttons with lion faces that upon further inspection, had strange bulging eyes and an odd tongue sticking out of their mouths.   
“I see… So why have you asked me to come here? I assume you didn’t come here to have me put black powder in the soles of your boots to use as explosives.”  
Cyanospore gasped. “That’s such a good idea!” They started to unbuckle their boots in excitement before Canach stopped them.  
“Cyanospore, no. I’m not doing that right now.”  
They sighed in disappointment as they rebuckled their boots. “Lame.”  
“I presume that you want to throw bombs into the Mystic Forge.”  
“Right! Oh yeah! That!” They grabbed Canach’s hand and dragged him to the Mystic Forge as he tried not to stumble over the stairs out of the Asura gate plaza. Once they passed the bank and had approached the humming Forge, Cyanospore set their box down on the ledge of a garden and opened it up to reveal a well organized mess of silverware. They took out four spoons and threw them into the forge with the precision they’d normally use for throwing daggers into the vitals of their enemies.  
“I understand how the Mystic Forge functions. You place four objects in and Zomorros gives you some sort of prize. I hadn’t thought to use silverware in the place of weapons.”  
“Yeah but check this out!” After throwing the fourth spoon down the Forge, magic swirled around the forge and in a blue flash it gave up its new creation: just another spoon, which Cyanospore plucked out of the beam of light. After looking at it, they frowned and went back to their silverware box to pick up another spoon and two forks.  
“Trying again?” Canach asked.  
“Yeah. Dang! I got a really cool spoon with jewels and stuff on it last time!”  
“Do you still have it?”  
“I put it back in and got a kinda okay spoon. But this one is even worse! Not shiny or pretty at all!” Their aim with the forks and spoons was once again impeccable, with enough force that they’d kill someone with the dull spoons if they aimed for flesh.  
“You could throw underhand, you know. It would have less chance of accidentally killing someone if you missed.”  
“You think I miss?” The second fork went flying straight into the Mystic Forge with the exact trajectory as the first, going straight into the middle.  
“I’ve yet to see you miss for myself, but I assume you occasionally do.”  
“Never have, never will.” The third spoon followed it. Canach had no choice but to believe them.  
“I see. So when do you want me to try throwing these bombs in?”  
“Are they the ones you don’t plan on using? Live fully, waste... ”  
Canach interrupted before they could start quoting Ventari’s tablet at him any more. “All duds. Someone in the Seraph must have left the keg of black powder in the rain before it was passed along the line to me.”  
After taking what appeared to be some hideous amalgamation of a fork and a spoon that looked nothing so usable as the the spoon/fork tools in Vigil mess kits out from the Forge, Cyanospore stepped back and bowed.  
“All yours.”  
Canach gently let them down into the Mystic Forge. They probably wouldn’t explode, but he didn’t want to take the chance that he was wrong. After putting the four grenades in, a new grenade that looked similar, but slightly more Asuran in design appeared.  
Cyanospore looked at the grenade as Canach cradled it in his hands.  
“Think it’ll work?” they asked.  
“I can’t tell just by looking at it. I’ll need a safe place to test it.”  
“Maybe you can throw it out over the ocean and I can shoot it in the air? I don’t think that’ll hurt anyone.”  
Canach thought about it for a moment before he saw Cyanospore waving at someone behind him. He turned around to see a tall, feline figure in fine, expensive clothing. His boots had the exact off-putting lions on the buttons as Cyanospore’s.  
“Oh hey there Mister Captain Gnashblade sir!” They said cheerily. “Canach and I were just doing Mystic Forge stuff. Super legal. Definitely not doing that laundering thing. With the stolen things. If you want more money I don’t have it yet but I will. Soon. Faster if by money you accept bits of dead dragon spawn. You like sparkle? Branded sparkle. You gotta be careful because it hurts to touch.”  
“Mister Captain” Gnashblade did not look impressed by Cyanospore’s move to become as suspicious as possible.  
“Cyanospore,” he growled. “Didn’t expect you to show your stupid pink face here after giving all that money to all my impersonators and nothing for me, the real Evon Gnashblade!”  
“Huh. Um. You should probably talk that over with the other Gnashblade. Like that one over there!”  
That’s when Canach notices that one of the other Charr in the area was exactly as tall as the Evon Gnashblade before him. He also had the same black fur. A slightly different outfit, however.   
The two Gnashblades locked eyes and the one in the crowd came out to confront his doppelgänger.  
“You!” He pointed at his look alike. “You’re the one going around town, ruining my good name!”  
“Oh, this is rich! You’ve got the balls not only to impersonate me, but to say that I’m the fake one? The real Evon Gnashblade wouldn’t be that stupid!”  
Cyanospore pointed out into the crowd where two more identical Evon Gnashblades were approaching the brewing fight. He whispered to Canach. “I thought there were only two? Maybe three? That’s weird.”  
“I’m not calling the Lionguard, lest they decide that this is our fault.”  
“Oh yeah. Yeah. But we should probably do something? I dunno what.”  
By this time the four Gnashblades were getting heated, each proclaiming themselves to be the real one and the other three to be imposters. Canach sighed. They were right. Something had to be done, if only to stave off the headache growing in his temples.  
“All right you lot,” he spoke up, drawing his sword. “I grew weary of this trick when Countess Anise tried it on me and I shan’t take this nonsense from you, Captain’s Council or not. I’ve found that the easiest way to dispel illusions is with a sword through the chest.” He advanced upon them, sword pointed at the ready to run them through. “If you would like to drop the act before I force you to, now would be the time.”  
The group backed up as he went forward, all arguing all the way, until in a line, one of them fell backwards. The rest followed as the four all toppled and tripped into the Mystic Forge, disappearing in the magical smoke.  
Cyanospore gaped as they disappeared. “I don’t think that’s supposed to happen. When I tried jumping in last time it just spit me back out. It hurt. Huh.”  
A moment passed before a flash of light filled their view and a single Charr stepped back out. It was Evon Gnashblade, but only one of them, dressed in a gilded outfit that was far guadier than what he -or any of his imposters or clones or whatever they had been- had been wearing before. He shook his head to clear the confusion and locked eyes with Canach.  
Cyanospore cheered. “Wow! I think we got a precursor! I’ve always wanted a legendary! Canach, you remember the things you gotta put in with a precursor to make a legendray?”  
The newly bedazzling Captain Gnashblade smiled rogueishly. “Listen, pal, I’m already a legend,” before running off.  
“What in the Mother’s name was that?” Canach asked nobody. He didn’t expect Cyanospore to have any idea what was happening.  
“I told you, we forged together four Evon Gnashblades and made the legendary precursor Evon Gnashblade. Wish we could’ve promoted him to legendary.”  
Canach had a feeling that was absolutely not what happened, but he didn’t have any better explanation.  
The two Sylvari agreed to stop this Mystic Forge adventure and went off to the taverns to drink until the confusion felt normal. When Canach saw the sun set, he knew he had to return to the dreary, pretty nonsense that was his work for Countess Anise. Cyanospore held his hand all the way back to the gates, moving more slowly, and bade him farewell.  
When he returned, he reported back to the Countess at the palace.  
“So, how did your date go?” she asked.  
“I’m… I think we either foiled some absurd mesmer’s plan to shake down the populace of Lion’s Arch for bribe money or we discovered that the Mystic Forge is capable of forging together four people into one.”  
Anise laughed. “Sounds like you had fun. I’m glad you two are able to have fun like this. It can be nice to take a break.”  
Canach had no idea what that “date” was, but it didn’t feel like much of a break. It felt more like he had learned something that would haunt him for the rest of his days.


End file.
